The Used
by Ange Noir
Summary: Data Pair InuixKaidoh. Kaidoh Centric though. Kaidoh's is use to being used by Inui but there's only so much a jilted boy can take. Contains suggestive themes inside.


Ange: My Kainu is slowly coming along but I decide to write this InuixKaiXRenji fic to get my juices flowing. Or rather it's too balance out the suddenly bad and cliché InuixKai fics out. My mind seems to be in the gutter 'cause that seems to be all I can write. This has the potential of being an extended story but that sounds like work and I fail at multi-chap fics anyways. This story was embarrassing to write anyways so you're warned. It's rate M for a reason after all. Yes it's riddled with fragments but ignore that m'kay?

Disclaimer: oogah boogah!

* * *

The Used

* * *

Stick and stones may break my bones

But whips and chains excite me

So tie me up

shackle me down

Tell me that you like me

* * *

Kaidoh didn't mind when Inui first used him. He knew all along that the only reason Inui teamed up with him was for his own gain. When the truth he had been ignoring was brought to light it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would.

-

It was the fact that he was only using him to face Yanagi that had him gritting his teeth.

-

When Inui left Seigaku for high school, that didn't bother him one bit. He couldn't care less that he wouldn't be able to see him as often as he liked. Besides he could always go over to his house and visit. Though tt would only be for tennis guidance of course. But then Inui's father had to move for his job so then that plan failed. The only reason Kaidoh felt sad was because his fellow teammate was gone.

-

Nothing more. Nothing less.

-

Fast forward to high school. It's pure coincidence that he decided to go to the same school Inui attended. They had a good tennis program there so it couldn't be helped. Sure there are other schools closer with much better programs but um, they had too many girls there. Yeah that was it too many girls. Girls only spelled trouble because without them there wouldn't be annoying fanclubs. Kaidoh shuddered at the memory of Coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter and her loud friend. Yeah girls always bring trouble.

-

So Kaidoh joined the high school tennis team which surprisingly enough had Inui as captain. With his genius of course he wouldn't be a regular member. So intent was he on seeing Inui (only because it had been awhile that's all) that Kaidoh didn't realize that "_that guy"_ was the school's co-captain.

-

Renji Yanagi.

-

Kaidoh didn't have anything against Yanagi as a person. It's just that he knew Inui when he was young something that Kaidoh unwillingly had to admit that he was jealous of. Not only that but just the fact that he's closer to Inui grates on his nerves. It shouldn't though because Inui was only his sempai, his former teammate. He couldn't call the relationship he had with him best friends or even….lovers. But Kaidoh could deal with this. He's man enough to share after all.

-

So the Professor and Doctor duo soon became the Professor, Doctor, and Snake trio. They went on outings together, ate lunch on the rooftop together, and played tennis with one another. Kaidoh was so happy that he was almost willing enough to forgive Yanagi.

-

Almost.

-

The pessimistic side of him should have seen this coming. It was too good to last and it couldn't. It didn't. That day should have come with warning signs. Maybe some black ominous clouds, a parade of black cats, or possibly even his favorite racquet's string snapping. But no the day was pleasant as any other so he was left none the wiser until it happened. Yanagi and Inui had classroom duty that day so he thought he'll drop by and give them a hand. That was the idea in any case. However when he spotted them all thoughts fled his mind. There was Yanagi and Inui but they weren't busy cleaning up the classroom.

-

Instead they were kissing.

-

Of course he didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't believe it, he refused to. But how could he deny the proof that was right in front of his eyes? It wasn't a light pleasant platonic kiss either (though those probably don't exist between boys). Instead it was a deep sultry kiss. A kiss only those who are together in more ways than one can share. A kiss that involved mouth to mouth, a salsa dance of tongues, and touching.

-

Too much touching.

-

It was a kiss that would heat up the loins of even a random bystander. And Kaidoh was that bystander; he was that outsider wishing to be part of that in group. To be the one Inui was kissing instead of Yanagi.

-

Without a word he left before they noticed him. He left before they could separate where they would be gasping in air that was denied to them during their passionate kiss. No! He wouldn't imagine it. He wouldn't imagine the raspy breaths they would be heaving. He wouldn't imagine their flushed faces or bruised lips. And he definitely wouldn't be imagining the satiated expression that would be on Yanagi's face.

-

How could Inui do this? Didn't he know that he….that his own kouhai loves him? Didn't he care?

-

It's been one year since that event but Kaidoh is over it. He's use to being used and left behind by Inui after all. But that kiss is the least of his concerns as his own flush face lay pressed against the feather down pillow of his western bed. On bent knees and with hips raised he groaned part in pleasure and in pain.

-

"Sempai," he moaned in ecstasy as a hand lightly stroked his engorged member. A creaking of his bed was his only response closely followed by some deep grunts echoing in his ear.

-

Kaidoh bit his lip to keep in another moan, not wanting anyone to come in and interrupt. Faster the hand stroked, faster his breath came out. He relished in the feel of the body heat warming up his own perspiring form.

-

"Sem…sempai!"

-

Kaidoh couldn't hold it in. With a final pump that made his clenched eyes widen from the sensation, he fell over the edge with a guttural moan of release. His essence staining the sheets and body now toppled over from exhaustion, he struggled to catch his breath. Kaidoh rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his arm. He'll attribute the reddening blush from his exertions and not his growing embarrassment. Through the crack of his fingers Kaidoh saw Inui's face, his glasses removed only for him so he could get lost in his emerald eyes.

-

Kaidoh didn't mind getting used if it was only from his sempai.

-

"Inui sempai," the spent boy said brokenly into the still of the room, wishing that his sempai really was here with him right now instead of only in his fantasies.

* * *

A/N: Review or I'll write more!


End file.
